Flyb
by sphinx01
Summary: So that was what the fuss was about. Their little cyber chick was about to leave the nest... Part 2 of the "Project Synergy" series.


**Author's Note:** After spending an afternoon watching "Maya the Honey Bee" with my godchildren, this little fic put a gun to my head and cried "Write me, bitch, write me!" It's purely self-indulgent, but I had such an illegal amount of fun with it that I decided to share. Enjoy!

* * *

**Flyb**

**xxx**

Megatron was - and he was sure of it - Supreme Commander of all Decepticons on Earth, Cybertron, and in the rest of the universe including a number of alternate realities he was currently aware of. So why, by Unicron's rusty crank shaft, was it not possible for him to walk down the corridors of his own flag ship in peace and quiet?

Usually, incidents such as this one involved one or several of Soundwave's little symbionts. The cassette cohort, though, was clearly unblamable in this case, for the culprit who'd just bumped into him had a pair of black wings and a cockpit of pale green glass.

Megatron watched in stoic silence as his Second-in-Command dove down onto the Seekerling like a predator ready for the killing stroke, grabbed the little one by the scruff of his neck and hauled him back onto his feet. "Can't you watch where you're going?" Starscream snapped.

The Seekerling fumbled a bit to regain his footing, his vents still cycling too fast from the speed he had just turned the corner with. "Sorry, sir," he wheezed, optics darting back and forth between them. "I was running..."

"You don't say," Starscream growled. "And what could possibly be so important that you deem it necessary to run down your commanding officers for it?"

And Primus help him, but Megatron found himself unable to fight the little streak of amusement that was beginning to slither into his spark. He sent a curt glyph to his Second, barely more than a string of basic machine code saying _'Cease action'_. Starscream's smoldering glance and bristling field were duly ignored; instead, he turned his attention back to the fidgeting Seekerling. "Explain yourself, Synergy," he ordered.

Judging by the startled flare of his field, the youngling had not expected to be addressed so directly. For a moment, big, purple optics peered up at him dubiously, but Megatron did not anticipate coyness from a bitlet who'd had an answer for everything since before his language files had even properly integrated. He was not disappointed.

"I'm sorry, sir," Synergy said again, and then the words tumbled from his vocalizer in a rush that would have been a credit even to that obnoxious Autobot Bluestreak. "I'm just so excited because TC said he's taking me out to fly today! I mean really fly, outside, in the sky! He promised for _ages_, and today we're going, and he's waiting for me at the elevators now."

"I see." So that was what the fuss was about. Their little cyber chick was about to leave the nest... and no, that was _not_ a bout of pride that had just pulsed through his spark. It was about time, after all. Even the non-Seekers among the crew had started to grumble of late that Thundercracker was nannying the little pest too much. Starscream seemed to have similar thoughts.

"Well, wha'dya know," he drawled, crossing his arms over his cockpit. "So _Lieutenant Thundercracker_ has finally decided to let you loose, huh? Miracles do happen, it seems."

Synergy nodded eagerly, his field one big jumble of excited energy. "Yeah, and you know what? I'm gonna fly up _so_ high, right to the sun!" He threw his arms up into the air with a little jump as if said sun was already within his reach.

Megatron's CPU promptly supplied a matching image: Synergy frolicking among white clouds against a blue sky, plating gleaming like liquid obsidian in the light of Earth's radiant little star. "You may want to keep an optic on your thermal sensors, then," he advised, fighting hard to keep his faceplates neutral.

"And on the traffic, damn you!" Starscream shouted, but it was too late. The Seekerling had wriggled through between them and was already zipping down the corridor, a black-green blur that disappeared around the next corner as quickly as it had come.

Starscream's wings perked up high on his back in a display of utter affront as he stared hard after the wayward youngling. "I should've snuffed the little glitch's spark when I had the chance," he muttered. But then, with typical Seeker flightiness, his field suddenly smoothed out, and a sense of deep disconcertment settled upon the leader of the Decepticons at the sight of the reminiscent smile that tugged at his Second's lips. "Ah, but I do remember my first flight. Primus, that was a lifetime ago..."

Many vorns of dealing with Seeker madness had taught Megatron that sometimes the most effective method was to simply ignore it. He just marked the disturbing memory file to be erased during his next defrag cycle and then turned to continue his way to the command center - not without compiling a quick message to Soundwave, though. Someone had to make sure that Synergy's first excursion did not go unobserved, and that the resulting recordings would be presented to Megatron before the cycle was out...

He barely managed two steps before his Second actually had the audacity to stop him by placing a hand on his arm. "No, no," Starscream said, that slagging grin still plastered to his faceplates. "Come on. You don't want to miss this." He jerked his head in the direction Synergy had disappeared to.

Megatron stared at him. The universe was once again out to test his patience, it seemed. At least it had also given the Seeker enough sense of mind to remove his hand the astrosecond their optics met.

"Unlike you, Starscream," Megatron growled low in his chest, "I am a mech who has work to do."

His Second cocked his head. "Why, of course, oh mighty leader. But it's not every cycle you get to witness a Seeker's maiden flight."

Megatron took a moment to consider the implications. Starscream had a point. As Supreme Commander, he was of course not curious or, Primus forbid, in any way _interested_ in the little dimspark his command trine had seen fit to drag into his base. However, being present at an event such as this one might serve as a major morale booster for the rest of the crew.

He gestured into the empty hallway before them. "Lead the way then, esteemed Air Commander. Surely you must be eager to present to me the achievements of your future soldier."

The neatly taken image capture of Starscream's faceplates, caught in an amalgamation of shock, fluster, and anger, went straight to his permanent memory core. Yes, one of the definite advantages of Synergy's presence was that it allowed Megatron to tease the living Pit out of his insurgent Air Commander.

Again and again and again...

xxx

**_*Fin*_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Transformers, and I do not make any money with this fic.


End file.
